Reunited
by popculturerebel
Summary: Dedicated to Saji & Louise... Starting from their first meeting to everything else that are connected to their lives... One of the chapters is a songfic, "Something" by the Beatles. I don't own anything from Gundam 00 or by the Beatles
1. Nostalgia

**Author's Note: **After I finished watching Gundam 00 and the movie, I figured I create a "little something" for Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy since they're one of my favorite couples.

**-Post-Season 1-**

_4 years passed since an unavoidable fate forced them to be far away from each other and go their separate but painful ways._

_Why must such an event happen between these two? The answer is simple: they both suffered unexpected downfalls that hit them emotionally and personally_

_Even when they're far away from keeping in touch with one another, they still think of each other, speaking out their thoughts about each other in their minds_

**-Saji-**

"_Louise, it's been 4 years since I've last seen you at the hospital. I hope you're doing well on the road to recovery soon. Again, I'm sorry to hear about what happened to your entire family and all of your other relatives. It's obvious that you still feel the immense pain and grief after witnessing such a horrible attack on your loved ones up-close, especially when it's the wedding of your cousin. I guess showing you those two engagement rings at the wrong time only made you even sadder, I'm sorry for that as well. As for me, well, like you said, you want me to achieve my dream and I just did. I'm already working in space, it's a bit rough at first but I grew to enjoy it. I pray that one day we'll see each other again and have fun moments together like before."_

**-Louise-**

"_My dear Saji, it's already a long time since our last encounter; you meeting me in the hospital with two beautiful engagement rings. It's very sweet of you to do such a romantic thing to me but at the same time, it's a little bit hard for me to take since I survived that attack by a Gundam on my cousin's wedding. Not only I lost all of family and relatives, but I also lost my left hand. I'm glad that I'm still alive, but living my life now after that, especially what's happened to my body, is obviously no walk in the park. Seeing you walk away from the hospital and looking at me from a distance and leaving the place made me regret it. I'm sorry that things turned out this way, even you don't like it too I can tell. I didn't tell you this but I joined A-Laws. I have my own reasons why I joined them. I hope that after the world is now peaceful, we can finally be together again."_

Darkness falls and the two separated lovers are asleep. The two may be sleeping in different places but they're currently having the same dream together. It's about them seeing each other again for the first time. The two lovebirds, completely bare, are in space combined with a breath taking setting of bright, heavenly skies.

During their slumber, the dream seem to affect them as well as they switch sleeping positions and turn in their bed

**S:** _"Where am I? What's this feeling I'm having right now?"_

**L: **_"Where in the world am I?"_

**S: **_"Wait a second, is that Louise's voice I hear?"_

**L:**___"That voice! Could it be? Saji!"_

Both looked around desperately for each other, and they did

**S: **_"Louise? Is that really you?"_

**L: **_"Oh my, it's you! It's really you Saji!"_

They stretched out their arms in an attempt to reach other again, only for the dream to end abruptly because they both woke up simultaneously. Seems the dream really affected them mentally

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream, yet it felt so real" he muttered

"It's only a dream, but it's so, so realistic" she muttered

Going back to sleep, they're inner selves are reaching out to each other in space

"_LOUISE!"_

"_SAJI!"_

**-Post-Season 2, Pre-Movie-**

_Now reunited, she retires from her duty as an A-Law combatant and decided to spend her life with him again_

Together again, the two young lovers talk about the future ahead. She's resting once again on bed with him sitting by her side

"Hey Saji"

"What is it Louise?"

"What do you think is in store for the both of us?"

"Even I can't answer that, but I'm very certain that it will be a benefit for both of us"

"I hope so" she rested her head on his shoulder

"_I'm so happy to be with her again"_

"_Seeing him again is the only thing that can ease the pain I've been through in the past"_

"Saji, what if a slight misunderstanding occurs?"

"Well, if such an event will occur, we'll get ready for another sequence of tragic events like more conflicts and more ways and solutions to end them all"

"I pray that it won't be as worse as before"

"Same here"

**-Movie-**

At the mall where they always stay and hang out, news broke out of the recent incidents caused by the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter or ELS for short. The breaking news frightened everyone, especially her as she curled up in his arms just watching the events unfold.

Moments later, several other potential innovators including her suffered headaches as the ELS Quantum Brainwaves are overwhelming their senses

A couple of weeks later, after the earth declared the ELS a threat to the world, he told her that he'll be going to the orbital elevators to take part in saving humanity and the world

"Saji, don't tell me you're going to…"

"I have to…" before he can go, she grabbed his arm

"You can't leave me again!"

"I know, but I'm doing this to not only protect you but also everyone. If I don't go there, we'll all perish" that last remark scared her and finally mustered the courage to let her boyfriend go

"Alright, please do what you can to stop this new war"

"I will" he then left, but before that, she called him again

"Saji!"

"Yeah?" he turned around

"Please come back in one piece!" her face worried

"I will, I promise" then he left, with her just watching him go

"_Saji, please, please, please come back in one piece…"_

Hours later, new footage of the war is shown on the giant television monitor. Everyone is watching as the drama escalates to new heights. Switching from one scene to another, the next one shows Saji and the rest of his fellow space technicians doing what they can to help and stop the new enemy.

Louise does nothing but see her boyfriend work tirelessly to protect everyone aside from herself. Her eyes widened, unable to turn her back, even for one second

Clasping her hands together in a prayer like form, she prays and hopes that he'll return to earth alive and not in a body bag.

"_Please Saji, don't give up! I'm counting on you! Please don't die on me! If you do, I don't know how to live the rest of my life without you! Please Saji, please come back here alive!"_ are some of the words that are in her mind right now as she watches him in action. Everyone else has the same feeling as her, tense, anxiety and fear.

As all hope seem to fade away, the efforts of Saji, his fellow technicians, Setsuna and the other meisters ended the war and all hostilities


	2. Permanent

**-Post-Movie-**

_Exactly 5 years after the ELS war, the entire world is now in peace and unity. People's lives changed for the better, but for the two, after the war, they haven't seen one another for a long time. It seems fate has been kinda harsh for them for the final time but that will all change…_

A cold gush of wind breezed through the sky. The grasses on the ground sway in the same direction as where the wind blows

Saji strolls by a beautiful and flowery field. Turning his attention to it, he smiled, remembering the first time he met Louise years earlier

"_Those flowers, their color reminds me of her lovely hair. Oh I remember our first encounter when we were still students"_

Just looking at them made him think of her; Scenes of them together start playing in his mind

_Something in the way she moves _

_Attracts me like no other lover _

_Something in the way she woos me_

Crouching down, he observed some of them. While looking, he noticed a butterfly land on one and immediately left afterwards. Then, the flower bloomed, making its appearance even more beautiful. Impressed and in awe, he gazed at it. The flower bears a striking resemblance to the flower Feldt gave to Setsuna years ago

"_This one looks perfect; I think I'll give it to her once we meet each other again"_ he plucked it out and put it in his jacket's side pocket.

_I don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe her now_

"_She's probably worried that she hasn't seen me for 5 years time. I will see her again and make her happy again" _Getting back up, he continued his pace throughout the area. While doing so, he looked at the engagement ring that he's been wearing for a long time now ever since he bought it for the both of them. _"Louise… I'm coming back for you"_

Unknown to him, Louise is just around the corner. Like Saji, she walked around a breath taking area covered with flowers. _"I wish Saji was here so we can spend time just staying at this glamorous place"_

Sitting on a giant rock, she looked at some photos of them together in her wallet. Smiling at each picture, she gazed at the engagement ring she's been wearing for a long time as well. Smiling at the lovely piece of jewelry, she remembers their first encounter

"_Oh Saji, the first day we had our eyes on each other is something that I'll never forget…"_ she even kissed it. _"Thank you giving me this"_

_Somewhere in her smile she knows _

_That I don't need no other lover _

_Something in her style that shows me_

Done reminiscing, she put her wallet back in hand bag and continued to gaze around the field.

Coincidentally, the direction she's going is the same way he's going too and his just behind her

Just walking by, the very sight of her caught his attention since she's just in front of him

"Louise?" he muttered out loud.

The sound of his voice stopped her in her tracks. She turned around and the two lovers have seen each other again

"Saji?" she too muttered out loud. The two couldn't believe what's happening now and were speechless

_Don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe her now_

Cherishing the very moment of meeting one another again, they ran towards each other and gave the other a warm and tight embrace.

"Louise, it's really you!"

"I knew you'll be back for me, Saji!"

_You're asking me will my love grow _

_I don't know, I don't know _

Having finally met each other for the first time in 5 years, they had fun skipping through the field of flowers he passed by earlier while holding hands.

_You stick around now it may show _

_I don't know, I don't know_

Overwhelmed with comfort and relief, they chuckled, giggled and laughed, enjoying every moment of it all, the typical moment for a reunited couple

Finish with their jolly fun, they held hands, walking together again throughout the open field

"I've waited for how long to see you again, Saji"

"Me too. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting"

"Nah, it's alright. The important thing is that we're together again"

"You're so right and I'm very happy to see you again"

"I can say the same"

They walked for a few more miles until they reached near a lake where they rested.

Sitting under a tree, with her sitting on his lap, they cuddled one another.

"You with me right now is something I don't want to forget in my life forever" she told him

"Me also…" she rested her head on his chest

They stayed quiet for a few minutes

"Oh Louise, I have something for you while on my way here" he reached into his jacket's side pocket

"You do? What is it?"

"Hang on; I'm reaching to get it… Got it!" there, he pulled out the yellow flower, still looking good and not a single wither on it

"Here, this is for you" he presented the small flower to her

"Wow, it's so beautiful" she sniffed it "It smells nice too. Thank you Saji…" she placed it on top of her right ear

"I knew you'd love it."

"Anything you give me I'll always love it since it always comes straight from your heart" those words touched him

"Thank you. You know that flower is the one Setsuna received years ago in the final mission and the one he created using his GN particles in the sky?"

"Oh, I never knew of it until now"

"This flower represents peace and harmony throughout the world and brings love and people together"

"It sure does"

_Something in the way she knows _

_And all I have to do is think of her _

_Something in the things she shows me_

She starts having flashbacks of the events she encountered throughout her life. Those moments include meeting him for the first time and the moments they had, meeting her mom again, the tragic demise of her entire family in front of her eyes on her cousin's wedding, being an A-Law combatant, her attempt on taking his life while under QBW influence, meeting each other again and seeing him in a heroic act to save her and humanity from ELS destruction

All of those moments made an impact in both of their lives.

Overwhelmed by emotion, nostalgia and euphoria, she broke down, shocking him

"Louise!" he immediately hugged her in an attempt to give comfort

"What's wrong?" she didn't answer, she just continued to weep

Then she finally replied "Oh Saji!" she clutched on to him with both arms

"What's wrong?" he asked again

"Saji, thank you for everything you've done to make me happy and at ease!"

"Louise…"

"Ever since both our lives went through hell, we've done things that we weren't suppose to do" he remained silent

"You're the person I always think about! Saji, I LOVE YOU!"

The last three words touched him and he also became emotionally overwhelmed "Oh Louise!"

Both are now embracing each other and in tears

_Don't want to leave her now _

_You know I believe her now_

"Saji…"

"Yes Louise?"

"I don't want us to be apart again… I don't want us to be separated from each other again…" she still wept

He caressed her hair, making her blush "I promise that we'll always be together. Nothing will tear us apart"

"Nothing?"

"Not a single thing will keep us together"

Touched by his words, she wept again, this time with tears of joy

Saji touched her face and wiped off the tears from both of her eyes

"I love you Louise"

"I love you Saji"

Saying those words to another, they kissed each other passionately, locking lips

Finished kissing, they smiled at each other, with their arms around each other.

His arms on her waist and her arms around his neck

**-Epilogue-**

Saji Crossroad and Louise Halevy eventually got married and finally live a life of peace and happiness that they both desired

**Author's Note: **I wanna cry, but I can't LOL… I'm very happy that they ended up together


End file.
